


I like it when you bleed

by LustilyFaust



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Coming In Pants, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustilyFaust/pseuds/LustilyFaust
Summary: Shizuo Heiwajima wasn't human, he was an imposter. A parasite that needed eradicating.It was the his duty, seeing as Izaya was the only one true lover of humanity, to take care of ridding the planet.Izaya Orihara would make him bleed.His knife was there, against that pale throat ready to watch it run red.But not a moment later, warm lips were pressed against his own and his arm lots its nerve.What would Izaya do now, after realizing he liked to kiss Shizuo as much as he liked watching him bleed.





	1. Prologue: A picture is worth a thousand words

**Author's Note:**

> sooo I started this as a tumblr fic...so it won't be written as a straight out fic, I was kinda inspired by the Drrr light novels and wanted to go for something a little different and fun just to mix up writting styles and because i easily get bored with the excess in fanfics.  
> I wanna write the fun stuff!!!
> 
> so this is a test post, and ill be posting as segments whenever little scenes pop into my head, but its on going :D and if you like it and or have any ideas lemme knoow.

* * *

Izaya’s eyes narrowed as he peered down at his chat screen.  
A blurry image of a familiar blonde head, pushing aside the knife extended towards himself, was leaned in to kiss the face hidden beneath a fur lined hood.  
——  
Izaya had wanted to do it, to push just hard enough to see the perfect skin become scarlet. It had been his goal for as long as he could remember. 

Izaya had stood, smirk in place, watching the imbecile squirm.  
Shizuo’s expression was vacant, he had been walking the streets of Ikebukuro, with shoulders hunched.  
  
Izaya hadn’t noticed him at first, he had only turned when Shizuo had kicked a post and sent it flying into the nearest shop.  
  
They stood silently, Izaya laughing under his breath, Shizuo watching him through his blonde hair. He waited, wanting the man to fight back, but instead he did something peculiar.  
  
Almost tenderly, he pushed Izaya’s hand away. The touch took him by surprise, and annoyingly he felt something inside of him twinge.  
Shizuo stepped in close, blue eyes fixated on narrow brown ones, and then he did the unthinkable.  
  
His lips found Izaya’s.

Glorious warmth engulfed him, a hand bruising his neck. Izaya was trapped in it. He welcomed the tongue that prodded it’s way into his mouth, and found his tongue eagerly pushing back.

He was enjoying himself, until he heard the sound of a shutter, then the knife was swung at the blonde head, slicing off a lock of hair and Izaya was back to the shadows before Shizuo could even respond.

  
—-  
Tossing his screen to the floor in fury. Izaya wanted even more to make Shizuo Heiwajiima suffer. He could never rest until he made him pay.  
  
Idly, his fingers caressed the lock of blonde hair he kept in his pocket.  
He pulled it out, wondering, why Shizuo had kissed him, but more importantly, why had Izaya liked it.   
He wanted to toss the hair away, but he returned it to the safety of his pocket. Throwing his hood up, he ventured out  into the dark streets of Ikebukuro to start another long night of work.  
  
Hoping, furiously, to find the blonde head waiting for him.


	2. Bug in your bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was Shizuo playing at and why did Izaya want to play too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIZOUUUUUU you assss

Izaya watched from the shadows.  
Shizio sat on a ledge, his feet dangling idly, an empty playground just below him.

The moon fell across his bright blonde hair, making it shine with a silver hue. Izaya found the entire picture infuriatingly attractive.

He had not come across Shizuo since their strange encounter. Even though the man had been trying to run into him.

Shizuo had been uncharacteristically absent from his daily activities, inquiring on the subject was not an option since rumors had been flying around.

Izaya also, had been avoiding his daily life. His anger at the situation made him likely to claim an unnecessary victim.

But now he had him, the only victim he wanted, Shizuo would pay.  
Stepping from the shadow, Izaya moved to kick Shizuo off his perch but found his foot snared by an iron grip.

Effortlessly he was tossed to his back, the strong body moving on top of him.

“Is that any way to say hello.” He grinned, pinning Izaya’s hand’s to the ground.

Izaya realized what an idiot he was. His one rule was to never be within reach of Shizuo. It was as though, subconsciously he wanted to be trapped.

“Why always assume the worst in me Shizuo. I was mere squashing a bug.” Izaya sneered.

“Sometimes bugs bite back or end up in your bed when you aren't paying attention.”

Izaya fumed under the pressure of the strong man. He was toying with Izaya and Izaya’s body was responding.

Even in his hatred, he wanted the man. He wasn't new to his sexuality, though most suspected him incapable of any feelings, emotional or sexual. He had been with a few people, most left quickly, when he reduced them to the pathetic blobs they were.

Control was his, not Shizuo’s but he found himself enjoying his new found role.

“Izaya Orihara tongue tied? Let me loosen it for you.” Shizuo said.

Izaya had a knife, one in his boot, if he wanted to, he could be free, stop the insufferable man from doing what he wanted.

Instesd he remained still, doe eyes watching a blonde head move towards his mouth.

It brusied his lips with need. Shizuo intended to waste no time, his hands crushing Izaya’s wrists.

Izaya cried out in pain that blurred into pleasure. He had never known the difference and found himself oddly allured by the idea of Shizuo mixing them.

Large hands moved to his head, taking a handful of hair and yanking, exposing Izaya’s tender neck. The white flesh begging to be marred.

It hurt, it hurt so good when his mouth moved to claim it, biting, licking and sucking until it was bruised.

Izaya gasped, his treacherous body obeying Shizuo’s every command. His hips bucked, and mouth let out a groan, searching for the mouth he so desperately wanted to consume him.

Izaya was a twisted soul, so why was he so surprised by his twisted need to have his sworn enemy get him off. He rationalized that it was still a part of the game.  
He would still bleed, after shuttering beneath Izaya’s touch.

He was satisfied to feel Shizuo’s erection press against his own. Finally Shizuo ripped the shirt from Izaya, laying him bare on the grass.

It was a stupid idea, to be engaging in their sexual escapades in such an open manner, but the idea of being seen also made Izaya ripe with need.

He could think of no more arousing way to be blown.

“You inviting this bug in?” Shizuo panted. Gazing into his dark eyes.  
“You looked so lovely in the moonlighting, so why not.” Izaya smirked. Reaching his hand to rub the man’s sweet spot.

Shizuo moaned, his head falling satisfyingly to Izaya’s shoulder. His body moved with Izaya’s rubbing, shallow panting warming his bare chest.

“One always sets a trap with the most enjoyable bait, what do you say Shizuo, do you want it.” Izaya hissed into his ear….  
  
His grunt was a sufficient response, Izaya rubbed more vigorously against the bulge in his pants, strong hands bruising Izaya's sides.  
With a final buck of his hips, Shizuo came into his boxer. His moan filling Izaya with insatiable need.  
  
A few seconds later, Shizuo grinned down at him. A glint in his eye.  
  
"and sometimes Izaya, you find that mice take your bait and leave you with nothing." he said, before hopping to his feet and jumping from the ledge.  
  
Izaya was vaguely aware of feet trotting away as he laid cold and bare, staring at the dark sky.  
  
He cursed that man and his own stupidity. He should have known the parasite would always be just that, a leech.  He stood, kicking a tree as he threw his shirt on. His erection was persistent and unsatisfied, annoying him more.  
Shizuo was truly committed to the game, Izaya needed to be as well.  
  
He returned to the dark, contemplating his next move...Still, oddly satisfied with bringing the oaf of a man to orgasm with so little effort. Perhaps things were still in his hands after all, what he'd give to hold the member in them again. He grinned, knowing he would soon find Shizuo coming back for more....


End file.
